kingdom_rosefandomcom-20200215-history
Hawker-skills
Common This is the Common skill tree of the Class Hawker, information about every skill will be displayed below. *Combat Mastery LVL:1-9 {Type:Passive} : Increase the Attack Speed of Bow and Melee Weapons. *Velocity Accordance LVL:1-5 {Type:Continuing (Self)} {Target:Party Member} (Combat Mastery required) : Temporarily increase the Attack Speed of both you and your Party Members. *Hawker Accordance LVL:1-5 {Type:Continuing (Self)} {Target:Yourself} (Velocity Accordance required) : Temporarily increase your Attack Speed. *Sprint LVL:1-5 {Type:Continuing (Self)} {Target:Yourself} : Temporarily increase your Movement Speed. *Rapid Twitch LVL:1-5 {Type:Continuing (Self)} {Target:Yourself} (Sprint required) : Temporarily increase your Movement Speed. *Quick Reflexes LVL:1-9 {Type:Passive} (Sprint required) : Your reflexes are quicker than most. *Second Sight LVL:1-4 {Type:Continuing (Self)} {Target:Hostile character} : Enable perception of hidden enemies that cannot be seen normally. *Requiem LVL:1-4 {Type:Continuing (Self)} {Target:Yourself} : Temporarily increase your Accuracy Rate. Bow This is the Bow skill tree of the Class Hawker, information about every skill will be displayed below. *Mana Profit LVL:1-9 {Type:Passive} : Increase maximum MP through focus training. *Soul Discipline LVL:1-5 {Type:Passive} (Mana Profit required) : Increase HP and MP Recovery Rates. *Offensive Focus LVL:1-5 {Type:Continuing (Self)} {Target:Yourself} : Temporarily increase your Attack Power and Critical Rate. * Bow Mastery LVL:1-18 {Type:Passive} : Increase Attack Power when equipped with a Bow class weapon. *Clamp Arrow LVL:1-9 {Type:Damage Action} {Target:Hostile character} (Bow Mastery required;Bow/Crossbow required) : Fire an arrow at an enemy's foot to slightly decrease its Movement Speed. (Required Equipment: Bow.) *Double Arrow LVL:1-9 {Type:Damage Action} {Target:Hostile character} (Bow Mastery required;Bow Crossbow required) : Quickly fire two arrows at a target in one attack. (Required Equipment: Bow.) *Shackle Arrow LVL:1-9 {Type:Damage Action} {Target:Hostile character} (Bow Mastery and Clamp Arrow required; Bow/Crossbow required) : Fire an arrow at an enemy's foot to decrease its Movement Speed. (Required Equipment: Bow.) *Triple arrow LVL:1-9 {Type:Damage Action} {Target:Hostile character} (Bow Mastery and Double Arrow required; Bow/Crossbow required) : Quickly fire three arrows at a target in one attack. (Required Equipment: Bow.) *Stun arrow LVL:1-4 {Type:Damage Action} {Target:Hostile character} (Shackle Arrow and Triple Arrow required; Bow/Crossbow required) : Stun an enemy with an arrow imbued with spiritual power. (Required Equipment: Bow.) *Backpack Training LVL:1-9 {Type:Passive} : Enlarge inventory capacity to increase the maximum amount of items that can be carried. Melee This is the Melee skill tree of the Class Hawker, information about every skill will be displayed below. *Knuckle Mastery LVL:1-18 {Type:Passive} : Increase Attack Power of Katar and Dual Wield Weapons. *Double Slash LVL:1-9 {Type:Damage Action} {Target:Hostile character} (Knuckle Mastery required; Katar/Dual Swords required) : Attack an enemy with an incredibly quick two hit combination attack. (Required Equipment: Katar/Dual Swords weapons.) *Triple Slash LVL:1-9 {Type:Damage Action} {Target:Hostile character} (Knuckle Mastery and Double Slash required; Katar/Dual Swords required) : Perform a 3 strike combination attack on an enemy when wielding a combat weapon. (Required Equipment: Katar/Dual Swords weapons.) * Poison Knife LVL:1-9 {Type:Magic Spell} {Target:Hostile character} (Knuckle Mastery required; Katar/Dual Swords required) : Poison enemies by attacking with a knife laced with toxin. (Required Equipment: Katar/Dual Swords weapons.) *Venom Knife LVL:1-5 {Type:Magic Spell} {Target:Hostile character} (Knuckle Mastery and Poison Knife required; Katar/Dual Swords required) : Throw a knife coated with powerful toxin at an enemy in order to slow down the enemy. (Required Equipment: Katar/Dual Swords weapons.) *Focused Impact LVL:1-9 {Type:Damage Action} {Target:Hostile character} (Knuckle Mastery required; Katar/Dual Swords required) : Perform a powerful, concentrated strike on an enemy with a Combat Weapon. (Required Equipment: Katar/Dual Swords weapons.) *Katar Mastery LVL:1-9 {Type:Passive} (Knuckle Mastery and Focused Impact required) : Increase Attack Speed when equipped with a Katar. *Ferocity Accordance LVL:1-4 {Type:Continuing (Self)} {Target:Yourself} (Katar Mastery required; Katar required): Increase target's Critical Rate. *Stealth LVL:1-4 {Type:Continuing (Self)} {Target:Yourself} (Ferocity Accordance required; Katar required) : Move undetected around enemies by skillfully moving in complete silence in the shadows. *Katar Upper LVL:1-9 {Type:Damage Action} {Target:Hostile Character} (Katar Mastery required; Katar required) : Inflict great damage to an enemy by performing an uppercut with a katar. (Required Equipment: Katar.) *Flame Hawk LVL:1-4 {Type:Magic Spell} {Target:Hostile Character} (Katar Upper required; Katar required) : Summon a flaming hawk to attack an enemy. (Required Equipment: Katar.) *Dual Weapon Mastery LVL:1-9 {Type:Passive} (Knuckle Mastery and Focused Impact required) : Increase Attack Power when equipped with Dual Wield weapon. *Weaken LVL:1-4 {Type:Continuing} {Target:Hostile Character} (Dual Weapon Mastery required; Dual Swords required) : Decrease target's Defense Power. *Mirror Phantasm LVL:1-4 {Type:Continuing(Self)} {Target:Yourself} (Weaken required; Dual Swords required) : Temporarily maximize your Dodge Rate. *Dividing Cleave LVL:1-9 {Type:Damage Action} {Target:Hostile Character} (Dual Weapon Mastery required; Dual Swords required) : Deeply cleave into an enemy when wielding Dual Wield weapons. (Required Equipment: Dual Wield weapons.) *Spiral Kick LVL:1-4 {Type:Area Effect Attack(Self)} {Target:Hostile Character} (Dividing Cleave required; Dual Swords required) : Perform a spin kick to attack surrounding enemies. (Required Equipment: Dual Wield weapons.)